Boruto Uzumaki
|-|Genin= |-|Academy= |-|Momoshiki Invasion= |-|Jōgan= |-|Karma= |-|Ōtsutsuki Form (Possessed)= |-|Timeskip= Summary Boruto Uzumaki (うずまきボルト, Uzumaki Boruto) is a shinobi from Konohagakure's Uzumaki clan, the son of the Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga. Initially, after his father became Hokage while he becomes a genin under Konohamaru Sarutobi alongside Sarada Uchiha and Mitsuki, Boruto resented his father for not having time for their family anymore. But after training under Sasuke Uchiha as they help Naruto deal with Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki, he came to respect his father while wanting to become a ninja that protects the village like Sasuke. But as Momoshiki confides to the youth before his complete death, Boruto has yet to access his full potential. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, higher with Shinobi Gauntlet | At least 8-A, higher with Chakra Sword, higher with Karma Seal Name: Boruto Uzumaki Origin: Naruto (Gaiden) Gender: Male Age: Currently about 12 in Next Generations Classification: Human, Ninja Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Duplication, Breath Attack, Explosion Manipulation with explosive tags, Smoke Manipulation with smoke bombs, Weapon Mastery (Is an adept shuriken and kunai user), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities with chakra), Limited Acupuncture (Holds some degree of knowledge about the Gentle Fist), Air Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Water Manipulation, can replace himself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Surface Scaling, Paralysis Inducement (via lightning style and likely paralysis jutsu), Sealing (can seal people's movements) |-|Karma=All previous abilities amplified, Empowerment (Karma Seal involuntarily gives the user strength), Energy Absorption, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: City Block level (Even as a ninja academy student, Boruto was hailed by his peers and even teachers to be an incredibly skilled shinobi for his age, with Kakashi Hatake comparing Boruto's skill to that of a Chunin despite the latter not even being a Genin), higher with Shinobi Gauntlet (One-shot Shinki with Raiton: Shiden) | At least Multi-City Block level+ (Could evenly match Kawaki in Taijutsu), higher with Chakra Sword (One-shot Ao), higher with Karma Seal Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Comparable to the other new generation genin such as Sarada Uchiha and Mitsuki who are comparable to Sumire), higher with Karma Seal Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | Class G Striking Strength: City Block Class | At least Multi-City Block Class+ physically, higher with Chakra Sword, higher with Karma Seal. Durability: City Block level | At least Multi-City Block level+, higher with Karma Seal Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several meters with Rasengan and kunai/shuriken. Standard Equipment: Kunais, Shurikens, Healing Foam Sprays, Chakra sword Intelligence: Boruto is typically called a prodigy, and an elite genin. Also, he could learn the Rasengan in just a few days. Weaknesses: Overconfidence in his skills. He was initially prone to losing his temper if anyone mentioned his father's fame around him, but this is non-existent after the Momoshiki arc. Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu):' Boruto creates tangible “shadow clones” that can fight and use his techniques, but disappear after one definite hit. Any information and experience the clones gained are transferred to Boruto upon their dispersal. -'Sexy no Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu):' Naruto's prankish invention. The user transforms into a charming girl to lull the opponents' guards. * Harem no Jutsu (Harem Jutsu): It combines the numbers advantage of the Shadow Clone jutsu with the distractive nature of the Sexy Jutsu to overwhelm male opponents. '-Rasengan:' A jutsu developed by his grandfather Minato Namikaze and perfected by Naruto, it is a sphere of chakra energy. The original Rasengan was used for mid to close range, and Naruto invented long-range variations. *'Vanishing Rasengan:' While learning to use the Rasengan, Boruto accidentally developed a smaller variety. As a trade-off of this, Boruto unconsciously applies lightning-natured chakra to this Rasengan, enabling him to hurl it across distances. Although the Rasengan itself only remains stable for a specific range, the wind itself continues on its course unseen, inflicting comparable damage upon impact. '-Taijutsu' *'Gentle Fist:' As his mother is of the Hyūga clan, Boruto is trained in her family's Taijutsu style of fighting. Unless he activates his Dojutsu to use his fighting style's full potential, Boruto cannot easily inflict internal damage on an opponent. *'Hōka Ranbu (Wild Dance of Spouting Fire)': A Taijutsu technique that Boruto learned from Sasuke Uchiha, he attacks an opponent with a kick and follows up with a punch and another kick from the opposite leg. '-Jōgan:' His right eye becoming similar to the Byakugan with a blackened sclera, it only activates whenever Boruto is in danger and allows him to use his Gentle Fist as intended. While allowing Boruto to use an opponent's chakra, it also allows him to see through invisible barriers that connect dimensions. '-Karma: '''Karma is a seal bestowed by members of the Ōtsutsuki clan that takes the form of a four-point black diamond on the recipient's body, marking them as a "vessel", and if successful a "perfect Ōtsutsuki" for the clan. Boruto Uzumaki received the mark on his right palm from Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki after dealing a fatal blow to him. When activated it spreads across the right side of his body forming angular and curving geometric patterns, extending up to his right eye, and then glows blue. Karma significantly enhances the user's physical abilities and jutsu's power. *'Absorption:' Karma allows him to absorb any ninjutsu, negating its effects in the process. '-Futon (Wind Style): One of the five fundamental elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal with cutting and slashing damage. Wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. * '''Reppūshō (Gale Palm): ** Boruto Steam: A version of Gale Palm where Boruto uses Wind chakra to increase his speed while infusing Lightning chakra into his kunai. '- Raiton (Lightning Style):' One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to generate lightning by increasing the high-frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyzes the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. *'Shiden (Purple Lightning):' The Purple Lightning is a jutsu developed by the Sixth Hokage Hatake Kakashi after regaining his original eye when he loses Obito Uchiha's Sharingan. Boruto unleashes a stream of purple electricity from his hand to attack targets from a short-to-mid range. * Jinraisen (Thunderclap Arrow): Creates an arrow made of Lightning chakra, increasing its potency when combined with a Water-Style attack. * Ikazuchi: Sanren (Lightning Triplet): A form of Uchiha-Style Shurikenjutsu, Boruto infuses three shurikens with Lightning chakra before throwing them at an opponent. '-Suiton (Water Release):' One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate and shape surrounding water or create water without a source, such as projecting it from the mouth. * Hatō (Surging Sea): Fires a stream of water from his mouth. Keys: Academy Entrance Arc-Versus Momoshiki Arc | Mujina Bandits Arc-Kawaki Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Chi Users Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Duplication Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 8 Category:Surface Scalers Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sealing Users